The invention pertains to new and improved structures of neckwear apparel with the aim of providing comfort and convenience by providing a two component, ornamental neckwear which utilizes other than the wearer's neck itself as the means for supporting such apparel.
Ever since the invention of neck ornaments, individuals have been forced to endure the discomfort of having tightly fitting fabric encircling their necks merely to conform to one of the mores of society. The apparent reason for this acceptance of choking discomfort is the logic that since neckwear apparel must be supported to stay in place, such support must be provided by having the item encircle the neck of the wearer.